Retractable screen and keyboard assemblies for tables comprising a supporting structure provided with a frame defining a housing and with a supporting frame on the table, the screen being able to rotate from a position in which it is stowed inside the housing and flush with the supporting frame to an elevated use position, a platform arranged in the housing on which the keyboard rests, means for guiding the platform vertically from a lower position which leaves space for the stowed screen and an upper use position, are well known.
An example of such system is disclosed in document DE10109137, in which all the above mentioned features are described.
Nevertheless, the mechanism disclosed in this document is difficult to be practically implemented due to the connections involved in the disclosed kinematics.